good girls and bad boys
by fireyspirt1892
Summary: Ginny finally breaks her good girl mold and is looking to walk on the wild side while taking on the slytherin prince for control at Hogwarts
1. history of the princess

I do not own any other Harry Potter characters, settings, etc. Everything relating to Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Ok so I am a huge Harry Potter fan, but I am relatively normal. I only really care about the smaller details like who Hogwarts is hookin up and like everyone else reading this, I love to fantasize about Draco and I look like Ginny so it all works out. Anyway hope you like my story I will update as soon as I get time but cut me some slack.

She could hardly breathe. Gasping for air she continued on; letting her feet pound against the pavement and her heart pounding against her chest. "C…oooooolllllll..in, c…olin, stop ……… pleasssse, COLIN!" The shirtless male who was running rather far ahead of her, suddenly slowed his pace so that the exasperated redhead could catch up. As the two met up she attempted to make a complaint but was cut off by a rather odd observation; sweat was pouring down his body, in particular his rock hard abs, but his expression was extremely calm; showing no pain whatsoever. "How is it possible that we have been running for 5 mi and you are not even a little bit tired?" He just smiled at her, "how is it that you are this winded already?" Now her temper had taken over which he was hoping would happen, " cause…… I …….. am a ………… human being …… not a robot………like you." "Well at least I don't have any flab like some people I know", he said in a rather harsh tone, although there was a smile playing on his lips. She said speeding up to stay with him. Suddenly she forgot about her pain and focused all of her frustration on her extremely hot best friend, who at the moment was acting as her personal trainer.

Now you may be wondering where this is going, but let me explain. You see Ginny had been beautiful, she had amazing hair color, a nice figure, and rather appealing features however she was the kind of beauty that could be considered classic and innocent. Basically she was the kind of girl that a boy would bring home to the folks and spend the rest of his life with. She also had the perfect fairy talk life in which her family loved and cared for one another; looking and acting as though they were out of an episode of happy days or Pleasantville or something like that and she had good crowd of friends who had fun by enjoying the simple things in life. Now this was all well and good, don't get me wrong; she was happy being liked, but at the end of the day she felt boring and predictable.

Ginny Weasley may have been born into this 50's flash back but she was not necessarily happy. This fiery redhead dreamed, no fantasized about a life she would never dream about sharing with anyone until Colin Creevey strolled into her life. He had belonged to the same particular lifestyle Ginny had however he had broken the mold and changed his whole appearance and outlook on life. He might have started out as a scared scrawny little boy but after several years of torture and bullying, suddenly started to change. Now mind you he did have a little help from nature, when he shot up to about 6'2 by the time he was 14 but he was still lanky and scrawny. The rest of his look came from self determination. Now the boy, no man that ran in front of the frustrated redhead, was the most amazing looking guy she had ever know; with his short shaggy dirty blond hair, his amazingly chizzled body, and his adorable face with deep blue green eyes, plus the piercing his left ear.

So obviously as part of his new change, Colin had become obsessed with working out which was not necessarily a bad thing, it had done him a lot of good, but that is not the point. The point is that Ginny had been taken aback by Colin's sudden change and slightly jealous when girls started flocking around his at school. Colin had broken his mold but she was still stuck in hers and she didn't want to be left behind. So she shared her fantasies with Colin about the wild and crazy life of popularity; being constantly desired and having great power. What Ginny wanted most was to be wild and free, she wanted to walk on the wild side and hang with Bad Boys.

Collin understood perfectly and towards the end of their 4th year begun devising a plan. She needed to do a complete 180 in personality and appearance. But Collin new exactly, he introduced her to all the right people and took her to the big parties so that she could get used to the crowd she was going to join. And in addition to the personal training he put her in the hands of his American cousin Allie who new anything and everything about the "wild life".

Slowly Ginny progressed and was gaining an almost alarming amount of self confidence and knowledge that rivaled Allie's. They were going to break her mold; making her princess of Gryffindor and hopefully Queen of Hogwarts but the only way to make that happen was to rival and impress the great King of Hogwarts and Prince of Slytherin, Malfoy.


	2. 2 summers later

Thanks yall for being patient. This is my first story and I want to make it a good one. I know what its like to go looking for a good story and you get a crappy one. So I hope you like it and it will start getting really good don't worry. I love yall. Please review.

P.S. – Ok so I altered this chapter a little with a flash back just so u know

Light poured through they windows of the cozy room; running over the creamy yellow walls, across the mahogany floors, illuminating all the objects in the room until it came upon the faces of two people dosing peacefully in under the soft comforter. As the light danced across their faces, boring through their eyelids the two dreamers began to stir. Suddenly the boy opened his eyes, glancing sleepily towards the clock laying on the night table. After a minute or two of processing the time his eyes suddenly became very big and he bolted upright turning to the redhead lying next to him. "ginny…… Ginny….. GINNY!" "Ah….. uh…..5 more min." she said turning over on her side. "come on gin wake up" "nnnnnnnnnooooo, let me sleeeeep" "Fine you won't get up" he said walking over to the other side of the bed "then I'll make you" he said ripping the comforter off to reveal a completely naked Ginny laying there. "COLIN!" she shouted being ripped from her slumber. "GOD YOU ARE WORSE THAN MY MUM!" ginny shouted rapping the sheets around her; rubbing her eyes; blinking against the blinding sunlight. "Yeah well, I am sorry for not wanting your mum to catch us in bed together, by the way you are getting better" he said with a smirk. Sitting up, she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, "Please Collin I am the best, and I am soooo much better than you!" Laughing she watched as his eyes narrowed as he reached for a pillow and tossed it at her. He knew full well that she was right. Ginny had come along way since there 4th year. This particular morning was their last day of summer before their 6th year and it was obvious she had changed. No longer was she a plain timid little girl but an adventurous, outgoing, crazy woman. And not only that but she had become extremely attractive with a perfect body thanks to him. They had been through many struggles to get her to the confident hottie that was sitting in front him, including their current situation in which Collin trained her in the arts of seduction and sex; however they were still just friends. He had to say that he was quite impressed but he would never admit that to Ginny. She was going to get enough of an over inflated ego at school.

Flashback to summer after 4th year

The summer breeze felt nice against his sweat soaked skin. From his seat on the porch he smiled; watching as Ginny zoomed on her broom, gigiling as Fred and George chased her through the air, threatening to tickle her to death if she did not return their bag of rather interesting looking candy. She looked so happy, carefree, and innocent as she few; a smile plastered to her face and her ponytail flapping in the breeze.

"Come on Gin, give them back. We really need them. The're not safe!" yelled George as Ginny quickly dodged him. "What's the big deal its just candy?" she said laughing and opening the bag and reaching for one of the pink and red swirled treats. "Ginny don't eat that, PLEASE!" George said suddenly speeding toward her as fast as his broom could go. "Awh come on guys don't get all parental on me. I mean what's the worst that could happen. You've had me taste your candy before." She said popping the candy into her mouth. "NOOOOOOOO" said George and Fred getting there too late. Ripping the bag out of her hand, they said "Ginny spit it out. Don't suck on it. This is different from the others." "Too late" a wicked grin crossing her face as she started to suck on the strawberry tasting candy.

"Guys, just let her. I mean whatever happens is her fault. Plus it can't be something that can be easily fixed." Collin said now standing and walking over to where they were hovering. "what were in those things anyway?" he asked with a rather curious look on his face. Looking at each other Fred and George floated over to where he was standing and whispered into his ear. "Don't ask us why, but we were experimenting with candies that effected emotions and moods. Anyway we ended up trying for one that created an feeling of complete happiness and ended up with something a bit stronger, specifically a feeling of really strong passion. Nothing happened to us but when we gave some to Katie she well ……. Never mind, too make a long story short it makes a girl feel like she is having an orgasm. We were going to give it to some of the girls at school but Ginny found it and now ….. Oh, man I don't want to even think about it." the twins explained with looks of terror on their faces A look of understanding and shock crossed Collin's face as if he had just had and epiphany. "Oh, shit" He was racking his brain for what to do. Nothing significant had happened to Ginny yet but she had stopped sucking and she had a glazed look in her eyes. "look guys I'll take care of it just don't let anyone find out" he said running over to ginny as landed her broom and was trying with difficulty to walk toward them.

Collin had no idea what he was going to do with her as he carried her up the stairs to her room. Ginny was definitely a virgin but not only that she was innocent, as in she had never talked or thought about sex. She looked somewhat scared and confused as he layed her down on her bed and locked the door. "Collin…… I feel really weird what was in that candy?" she said heat shot through her body and she started to feel a tingling between her legs. He felt slightly nervous and unsure what to do. Of course Collin was no longer a virgin; having had done anything and everything since his new change but he had only dealt with experienced girls. So this almost scared him slightly, however as he contemplated his response he suddenly realized how this could work to his advantage.

To become the confident vixen princess of Gryffindor, Ginny could definitely not be virgin. The 'bad boys' that she had dreamed about would enjoy having fun with a virgin but they would only take advantage of her. They would go slow or be gentle and they would definitely never respect her. So climbing into bed next to a newly passion driven ginny as she gasped for air. Collin had decided that he would be the one to take it and to teach her everything he knew. Climbing over her he brushed his lips across her and as he began to kiss her he was surprised to feel her kissing back. And he received no retaliation as he pulled off her clothes, exploring her body and she doing the same. Although she was slightly timid in the beginning Ginny became curious as she was introduced to this new kind of "excitement". She became hooked and eventually started begging Collin for sex.

So what began with one fateful kiss progressed to nightly lessons in which Ginny felt the effects of an orgasm without having to eat any of Fred and George's candy. And Collin became her boy toy in which she could take out her sexual frustration on.

End of Flash back

After impaling Ginny with the pillow several times their giggling died down. He stood up and pointed to the door "now love, go get ready, you have a big day your highness" he said as she headed to the bathroom, smacking her but on the way to his own room. Laughing she turned the water on and muttered "he is worse than mum, although he has a better arse". 40 min later she came down the stairs, trunk floating behind, her long red hair flowing down her back in curls and streaked blond from the sun. But more importantly she was wearing a white low cut tank top, a powder blue pleated mini, and platform sandals that laced up to her knees and brought attention to her long slender legs. It was the perfect outfit because it made the kiddies drool but she also looked like an angel straight out of heaven; the boys at Hogwarts would even now what hit them. The reaction she received from Collin and Harry were very similar to that which she was expecting to see later on that day; jaws down to the floor and in a trance; totally and completely under her control. Now Collins reaction was just out of male instinct plus he was in on the whole thing, so Ginny decided to test out her new found power on Harry. Walking up to him she casually said "Hey Harry, how was your summer?"

All she had to do was walk past him; wiggling her arse on the way to the cars and he was hers. Like putty in her hands, he could not form a complete sentence around her. The tables officially had been turned and she could hardly containing herself; getting a high of the adrenaline rush. Her plan had worked very well but this was just the practice round the real game would begin with her "fashionably late" entrance during the feast. This is going to be a very interesting year.


	3. Papa Bear

So here it is, CHAPTER 3!

Ok now I have a really appreciation for other authors on this site because this is hard work. It is not easy to write these stories let alone chapters within a timely manner. I particularly have a job and so I have to do my writing from 11 PM until god knows when. So I hope you appreciate it. I apologize for not getting it to you sooner, but you know me I like perfection.

I love hearing from you so PLEASE review. I will take any suggestions you have so don't be shy. I really like checking them and I will email as many people back as possible. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Becca who gave me a really nice review and she really appreciates my work, so THANKS BECCA. And as for the next one ……… who knows. And remember I am only one person.

Oh yeah do any guys read this? Just wondering.

After a rather interesting car ride in which Ginny sat next to Harry while 'talking to him about the summer' while kept a hand on his leg occasionally bushing her hand against his slowly hardening package and leaning closer to him so that Harry could take a glance down her tank top which he obviously was.

Out of the corner of her eye she could she Collin rolling his eyes and laughing under his breath as sweat began to forming on the forehead of the now trembling Harry Potter who was wrapped around Ginny's slender fingers.

Harry just nodded as Ginny went on and on about anything and everything under the sun. She could feel his eyes roaming over every curve of her body however Ginny just pretended not to notice and fained innocence. "Harry is anything wrong?" she asked sweetly while touching his arm. He gulped "um I'm I'm it's just a little hot in here that's all." "Yeah it is a little hot" she said fanning her self while she lay against the seat arching her back slightly.

Man she is good, Collin thought to himself. She looked so sweet but he knew better; he could see the twinkle in her eyes. She was rather pleased with herself but who couldn't be. Well ok so she wasn't doing anything good but she had changed so much. He was proud of her too but he almost felt sorry for Harry.

Before arriving Harry was put through several more minutes of torture from the redheaded vixen who with a wicked smile plastered across her face got out of the car after having put her arse just inches from the boy wonder's face. She couldn't wait for the school year to begin. All she had ever fanaticized about was going to become a reality.

All the sudden as she was walking toward platform 9 1/3 she felt someone pinch her bum and heard a gruff voice wisper in her ear "Hey babe. Wana come back to my place?" Wipping around ginny yelled "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ….." "Jezz no hex? Now I am slightly disappointed" Collin said laughing. "You should have see the look on your face, it was pretty scary" "YOU BLOODY PRAT!" Ginny said smacking his arm.

Noticing the small crowd that was forming to see what caused the commotion, Ginny started walking again, Collin close at her heels. "Why do you have to be such a prat? Gods your annoying sometimes." "Well it was the perfect opportunity, I mean you were pretty zoned out thinking about how good you got Harry and I decided that I would knock you off your throne.

I mean there is a difference between teasing a guy and torturing him. I almost feel sorry for the guy." "You wana talk about torture, Colin?" She leaned closer, a smile was playing across her lips but there was a fire in her eyes; obviously he had touched a soft spot. "Harry FUCKING Potter tortured me for years knowing that I liked him and all I gave him was a little sexual frustration. I hardly believe I was torturing him." She said returning to a calm mood as the sight of her family and the trio came into sight.

"Ginny I ……" "don't worry about it, we'll talk later k?" she said kissing his cheek flashing him a genuine smile. As the redhead clan approached Ginny could see Ron and Hermione holding hands and gazing at each other nervously and Harry walking as if he was rather uncomfortable, but it served him right, and he couldn't make eye contact with her. Mr. had an arm around Mrs. Weasley as she laughed and smiled and he pushed a trolley filled with cages and trunks. However someone was missing. Her brother Bill.

He was her favorite brother because he was the only one that she could talk to and the only one that understood her. For being so much apart in age they were so much alike. He was supposed to be here. I mean he had ridden over with them but now he was no where in sight. Looking around Ginny's heart began to sink. She really loved Bill and needed him to be there when she left and started on her crazy plan. She needed him to convince her that she wasn't crazy and that her plan was going to work. She had always gone to him for love and support and he had never let her down.

**Flashback to childhood Ginny -11 Bill – 20 **

Ginny had just come home for the winter holiday and was sitting in her room crying into her pillow. A soft knock on the door could be heard before the sound of footsteps from someone wearing dragon hide boots. Immediately the melancholy little girl recognized the sound and looked up just as she was scooped up by a young guy with long hair that was a slightly darker color than hers. He baby blue eyes suddenly met his chocolate brown ones and she just stared blankly into them for a couple of seconds before burying her head into his chest. He just smiled and laughed but it was obvious he was concerned.

"Ginbug, what's wrong?" he whispered. "I …. Ron ……. Arry ….. mean …….. lonely….. don't wana ……. go back." She chocked out in between sobs. "Your having trouble getting adjusted at Hogwarts?" he said with seemingly complete understanding of the situation. "Yeah. Bill, I don't wana go back. I don't have any friends and I get picked on by the Slytherin 's." She said beginning to sob again. Setting her down on her bed; Bill began to stroke her cheek.

"Hey, hey its ok. Ginny Bear, everything is going to be fine. I mean you may think things are bad now but did I ever tell you about my first year at Hogwarts? It was terrible. I got picked on all the time and I didn't know anyone and I was miserable. All I wanted was to be able to go to school and learn magic but once I got there I realized that I wanted to be back home." "But…. but , you had loads of friends and you were quiditch captain and Head Boy." " Yeah, well that was after I stuck it out and learned to deal with my problems and make friends. I know it may seem hard but you have so many more advantages than I did when I was your age. You have Ron, who even though he has just made new friends still loves you even though he may not show it all the time. He will always be there to back you up and plus I have paved the way for the Weasley name as well as its dominant symbol.

Believe it or not I got picked on because of my hair color and not just by Slytherin's but by everyone. Before I went to school, only the teachers had heard of the Weasley's and their infamous, or I guess soon to be infamous red hair." "Wow, how come I never heard any of this before?" " I don't know, never thought of it as important. It wasn't a particularly happy memory." He said laughing to himself. "But Hogwarts ended up being the best part of my life and I know you will end up finding your place there. I'd also be willing to bet that you are going to make a big impact there just like I did." He smiled wickedly to himself. "What do you mean?" she asked looking up and whipping the tears from her eyes. "I'll tell you when I think your ready." "Awh! But I really want to know." "You will, you will" He said holding her chin and rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "Now lets go whip Fred and George in quiditch. What do you say?" "Yeah lets go!" she said jumping on his back as he carried her down the stairs.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Now she was nervous. Where was he? She had been trained to be a sexy cold hearted bitch but right now she was totally falling apart. This was the one thing she really needed. She kept searching through the sea of people for her big brother but he was no where in sight. Just when she was about to give up she some one grab her around the waist and throw her over their shoulder. At first she was completely confused but suddenly saw a deep red ponytail and realized who was carrying her.

PAPA BEAR! She screamed as he carried her through Platform 9 1/3 and set her down on a bench. "Well, well, well. Look at you, my little Ginbug all …..grown up." He said raising his eyebrows at her. "Now Colin told me everything and I think it is time for that talk I promised you."

Dun dun dun, cliff hanger. Well what do u expect it is 3 AM and I am tired so leave me alone. Oh I also wanted to let you guys know that my friend told me that she knows a girl that goes to school with her who calls and hangs out with Tom Felton. Man I have to get his number. He is such a hottie. –

Until next time. Love yall,

Fieryspirit


	4. A talk, a tooth, and a hot guy?

Yeah chapter 4! I know I have been driving you all insane with my slowness but I am just thinking about you. Lol. Anyway it is nice and long so that you have more to read before you start begging for the next one. But don't get me wrong I love to hear from you.

So anyway I would like to dedicate this chapter to my girl E and my new winning little friend Napolean, both of which sent me awesome reviews that made me laugh. So this one is for you guys.

I would also like to give a shout out to fallen0angel15, bootyful77, Draco-ginny-lover, londonlover2, Cinnamon Spice, and Morgan-Mourning. You guys are awesome!

Lastly I would like to ask if any british people read this or any boys. If you are either totally send me an email or review or whatev. Oh yeah an I wann apologize for the whole mix up between 9 1/3 vs. 9 ¾.

Ok here it is. Ladies and gentlemen I give you chapter 4!

Ginny had remembered the night in which Bill shared with her the story of his first year at Hogwarts but the prediction that he had made that night and promise he made was now only just coming back to her.

"You know ………everything?" She asked hesitantly as he kneeled down in front of her. I mean she shared pretty much everything with Bill but she drew the line at discussing her sex life with him. Oh, god, she thought, he going to try and give me a sex talk isn't he. Oh God help me.

Realizing her sudden discomfort, he laughed inwardly. He could tell immediately what she was thinking. It would be soooo funny to torture her. "If you're talking about Fred and George's candy, yes, and I think we should have a serious talk. You know Gin you are growing up and there are some things that you are going to want to do with boys but…… He broke off mid sentence taking in the terrified look on her face and rolling on the floor with laughter.

Ok, now she was confused. Huh? she thought to herself before coming to her senses. "Bill you are such a PRICK. I can't believe you did that too me." Trying to regain control he got un and said between breaths "You ….. should….. .have seen….. the …..look on your face. Ugh it was classic. Wooh, ok back to business. Now just to give you complete peace of mind; NO Gin I was not going to give you a sex talk. Who do you think I am? However I still found out about Fred and George's rather twisted but interesting candies but don't worry Colin sparred me the details. Plus I don't wana know anyway.

So, back to your scheme. Let me see" he said motioning for her to twirl around for him.

She rolled he eyes and grudgingly stood up and turned around in a circle while he appraised her. Then sitting back down in front of him she raised her eyebrows waiting for his response.

"You have changed, haven't you. That's very interesting" With a wicked smile, a look of great pride crossed his face.

"What?" Begging she wished he wouldn't tease her, he knew how curious she was. "Oh, nothing you have just done me proud that's all."

"Bill……..?" she said making sure that he knew he wasn't getting off that easy.

"Ok, ok. Well you know how mum always bugs me about my hair and my earring and clothes and whatever else she can think of."

"Yeah, I like your look. I mean what does she want you to look like? Percy. You would think she would be used to it by now."

"Well, you see I changed my look during my Hogwarts career too. I wouldn't go as far as saying I was like Perce but I was pretty close." "Really? There's now way you are so chill and and and Cool."

He started laughing "yeah well this is true but" ha ha ha ha "really I was pretty socially awkward. Charlie is the only one who really remembers but then again he was too busy chasing after Hagrid on his trips to the Forest."

"Wow" Brushing the hair out of her eyes a feeling of shock came over her. "I don't remember any of that. All I remember was terrorizing the many girlfriends you brought home." She said smiling evil, "remember I caught you and that one girl in your room when you were" "ok, ok" Bill said clamping a hand over her mouth. "Once a pest, always a pest."

" You know you love me" she said putting on an angelic look. "Ugh uah, I am not falling for that anymore. Now, I just wanted to wish you luck and to tell you to write me every couple of days and tell me how things are going. I understand perfectly why your doing this so don't worry about getting a little wild and crazy. I'll take care of Ronikins if he give you any trouble and Ginny….."

"Yeah Bill" she said looking straight into his soft brown eyes. "Be careful. Draco Malfoy is a rather powerful wizard and he is not necessarily the nicest guy on the block if you know what I mean. I know you can take him but just be careful ok. He has been through a lot and seen more cruelty in their life then anyone his age should. His heart won't easily break but yours can."

"How did you….. I don't like ……. I am just trying to." Placing a finger on her lips he whispered, "Just be careful ok? Promise me."

She understood where his concern came from but she did not understand how he knew so much about Malfoy and why he was being so serious about this. I mean she had delt with Malfoy on a couple of occasions and knew him pretty well by his reputation and that was enough for her.

Although she never really got to know him her self she had heard thousands of stories about him. He was afterall the Slytherin King. His witty sarcasm, ice cold personality, and thrilling sex appeal was the stuff of legends.

Plus she figured that she had the perfect plan to take him down and take control of his power. She had known his type, arrogant and self centered as all hell. So she figured that all she had to do was kiss his ass to get within his good graces and then when she had worked her way to the inside and built him up enough so he would be distracted, she would cut the legs out from under him, metaphorically of course. Then all his power and glory would be hers .

Even though she had fanaticized about Draco many a night. There were plenty of other guys in Hogwarts that would soon be dying to be with her. Plus he had teased her ever since she came to Hogwarts so he deserved it.

All of this she did not share with Bill but kept it to herself. He was really concerned and she really needed to do this on her own. Plus he needed peace of mind and she did not want to worry him by dragging him into it. So she humored him "Yes, Bill I promise" she said looking up at her big brother, hugging him around the waist.

Then she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her tighter into the hug. Then after what seemed like 5 min, Bill pulled away and then started fiddling with a string that was tied around his neck. After getting it off he took the braided vampire tooth necklace and placed it in her palm. Closing her fingers around it.

Looking down at her closed fist, she was shocked. This was one of Bill's most prized possessions and now he was giving it to her? She wasn't sure what to think but only one look at Bill made her realize the importance and significance of this gesture. It was as if they could communicate with out using words. As if they knew what the other one was going to say.

Hugging him tightly, a few tears spilled down her cheeks. Vampires where very interesting creatures and they had many different symbols and traditions. One of which was passing on a tooth necklace on to someone they thought honorable and worthy. Passing on a tooth would give the recipient a little piece of the vampire's soul and therefore the vampire would always be with them. Some where even said to bring the recipient special magic at a time that they really needed it.

Bill was infact a vampire and Ginny was the only one who knew. Even though he had told her about his secret he had not spoken much about it. So now this gesture meant a great deal to her. He was scared to tell everyone else but he trusted her and now she would always have a piece of his soul no matter where she went.

When she had calmed down and the rest of the weasley clan joined them, Ginny placed the beautiful necklace around her neck and gazed at it; watching it catch the sunlight. "Bill this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me" she said walking with her brother toward the train. " I am going to miss you" she said standing up to kiss his cheek. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead. I am going to miss you too, Ginbug.

"Have as much fun as you possibly can but don't get caught" "Bill!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "Now I don't want you turning my only sweet child evil on me" she said pulling Ginny into a big hug. "Oh, yes did you not realize. That is my mission in life" he said sarcastically. "Don't you get fresh with me" Mrs. Weasley said whacking him on the shoulder.

"I love you dear" she said lovingly to her daughter, "now be a good girl and send lots of letters" "I will Mum, don't worry." "Oh, gods my little Ginny is growing up" she said slightly holding back tears. "Mum. It is not my last year yet, I still have 2 more to go. Don't worry about me. You know who you should really be fussing over is Ron" At this Ron's ears pricked up and a look of terror crossed his face as his mother bound toward him hugging him and sobbing all over the place, "Thanks" he mouthed from behind his mum's back. "Your welcome" she mouthed back sweetly.

After a long series of goodbyes that consisted of the same course of events for Harry and Hermione and Collin, they had finally gotten their bags on the train, waved goodbye and were finding compartments.

There were no empty ones and Ginny and Colin were definitely not sitting with the dream team. So they went looking for people they could talk out of their compartments. It had taken some time but they found one with a couple of first years in it and convinced them to leave with the promise to show them the best way to sneak out of their common rooms to get to the kitchens.

Finally having peace and quiet Ginny laid down on one of the compartment's benches. However she realized she wasn't going to get off that easy when heard Colin lock the compartment door and sit at her feet.

"They'll be plenty of time to relax later but right now is the big test. Your entrance into the Great Hall is everything. Your outfit will definitely get people's attention but your reputation and your personality are going to be put to the test. If you wana strike the attention of the Slytherin Sex King you are going to have to pull out the big guns."

"Big guns? Collin what do you actually have in mind" she said rather nervously while sitting up to look straight at him. "Well your entrance is everything and it has to make a statement. You need a stunt to give you mystery and control."

Getting a little angry at not being qued in on the most important part of her tranceformation, her face turned slightly red. Then through gritted teeth she said " and this stunt would involve……"

She quickly received the answer to her question when she heard a silky sultry voice utter "it would involve me, Weasley" and to her complete surprise standing in the door way; leaning against the frame was the one and only Blaise Zabini, Draco's right hand man.

Damn, I am good. I would be so pissed right now if I was a reader. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it even though I am very tired. Don't worry Draco is coming but until then stay tuned for the up and coming mystery stunt that Ginny and Blaise are going to put on to boost her rep. Hum I wonder what they would possibly do…….?

Please keep reading and reviewing. I thrive on reviews and who knows mabey you'll get a shout out or have one of my chapters dedicated for you. Well I am off to dream land and I have a date with Mr. Malfoy himself. So until next time.

Love yall,

FireySpirit


	5. lessons in selfcontrol

Whew, chapter 5 is out! And I have broken 1,000 hits to my story! Isn't that awesome. Aren't yall excited? You better be bitches cause I slaved over this thing and I think you will love it. Anyway I apologize for not getting it out last night when I promised most of you that it would be out. I have been so exhausted and I felt completely devoid of ideas and I didn't want to give you crap. So I needed to read up on some other stories to get ideas. Specifically The Day the Carriages Came Clean by my girl **Divine Dark Angel**.

Oh so guess what I actually found out the correct way to spell fiery, but whatever I am not changing my name now.

I would also like to give a shout out to all my lovely readers because they are just cool like that so thanx to **Xxbella-tragediaxX, bootyful77, Draco-Ginny-lover, i-LuV-cHaRmEd18, justanotherharmlessprankster, Slytheringrl17, and fallen0angel15 **

I also believe I received my first flame from **Kiba's Lover. **

So flame or not I would like to thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. As you all know I love hearing from you no matter what you have to say and as a lovely parting gift for reviewing you all know that not only do you get mentioned but you get an email from your's truly. (by the way if I missed anyone feel free to yell at me).

And if your review strikes me then I will dedicate the next ch. for you. Which reminds me. This particular chapter is dedicated to

**TrentsLover and Helldarkangel1 **who are completely awesome. Thanx so much guys.

Oh yes and one final thing, I would also love to give a shout out to my most dedicated readers the crazy **Napolean **and the funny **Londonlover2 **they have become like my bestfriends (hi guys).

Alright now on to the chapter. So with out further ado I give you chapter 5. Enjoy!

Standing there she looked at him dumbstruck with her mouth hanging open. Now a days she normally wouldn't allow her self to act like a dumb stuck puppy but he was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen in her life, no hot was not the word; dead sexy was a better description. He was just standing there, leaning against the door frame; with his arms crossed, half smiling and half smirking; wearing dark jeans and a dark green tight shirt that matched his eyes, which were sparkling in a devious way, and his raven colored hair that was dark as the midnight sky, was spiked with gel to give it a sort of carefree but totally hot look. She couldn't keep her eyes off him and it was as if she was in a trance.

"Well, well, well. Look what do we have here. The littlest Weasel all grown up." He said beginning to circle her. "This summer has been pretty good to you, weaz, your filling out nicely." Suddenly she was snapped back to reality. "Excuse me!" she said trying hard to put a rather disgusted look on her face.

"She speaks" he said faining supprise and excitement. "Colin! I need to talk to you for a minute." She said glaring daggers at Colin who once amused expression turned to fear. "Oh no, don't worry weaz. I know all about this little scheme of yours. Colin explained it to me and of course I had to help. After all this kinda stuff is my specialty." Ginny was glaring at Colin.

"Oh come on Gin. I mean its perfect. Blaise is has the same kind of personality and reputation as Malfoy. Plus he will be able to teach you how to deal with him. I mean you have a strong personality but you need to learn how to control and manipulate people. "I mean did you see the way you reacted to him when he got here and he didn't have to say anything." She looked completely defeated "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." she said composing herself.

"You know weaz, he's right, I know I am completely irresistible but staring is rude, and your drooling is making me sick." Blaise knew all to well about the Weasley temper and if her plan was going to work he was going to need to unleash that fiery temper.

Without giving her a chance to respond he turned his back to her and for a couple of seconds she found her self again under his trance, staring at his perfectly manicured arse. From what she had seen when the sexy slitheryn had first graced them with his presence, she could tell that the summer hadn't done him bad either. Through his shirt she could see a rather well developed six pack, and he had really nice biseps. Oh gods, whats happening to me, she thought.

She had tried to fight back and make a comment that would rival his previous insult but she felt utterly powerless. However she was quickly jolted out of her day dream upon hearing the conversation which the two dashingly handsome hotties were having. They were talking about her! As if she wasn't even there.

"Look mate, you know I would do anything to help you out, especially something like this but she has such a weak will power. I mean we only have a couple of hours until we get to Hogwarts and don't get me wrong, you have done amazing work with her but she can't just get by with her looks. If she really wants to make an impact she is going to have to have influence and needs to be able to wield a lot of power. I mean I do good work but I am not miracle worker." Blaise said in a rather normal fashion, devoid of all sarcasm which is a huge part of his personality. In a strange way she thought that he actually sounded like he cared.

"Blaise, look man you're the best and the only one for the job. I know she doesn't have the strongest will power but I know there is something really strong, like a fire, deep with in her and if anyone can teach her to unleash its you."

For a minute he thought to himself. "Well she does seem to have this fire you were talking about; something strong. I can sense it but I am not sure what it is." He said pondering for a minute. Noticing the blankness of Ginny's expression and the starting contest she seemed to have been having with Blaise's backside he turned to the contemplating slytherin.

"Blaise, your still radiating vella energy aren't you?" Suddenly a grin crossed the face of the wicked boy. "She staring at me again isn't she" he said without even turning around to look at her. "Come on mate, cut it out, I mean now you are just tourturing her.

Sighing, Blaise ran a hand through his hair, "I guess your right. But I am cutting her no slack once we start training. Gods help me." Colin just laughed. "Don't worry I think you too will find eachother have a lot more in common than you think." "You better be right Gryff." The raven haired boy closed his eyes and suddenly Ginny's eyes became less glassy and she started blinking.

"Ok, I think I missed something. How do you to know eachother? Why are you friends? He is a Vella? I was under a trance? And what gives you the right to analyze me?" she said all too quickly; fuming she stared at them awaiting their answers. "Well?"

Blaise just laughed. "Don't worry Red you'll get your answers. Now come with me he" he said opening the cabin door. Ginny just stood there dumbstruck. "Colin? Ugh …. Um .." "Come on Red lets go" Blaise demanded with a hint of sultriness in his voice.

"Go on Gin it'll be ok. I trust Blaise, he will take good care of you don't worry" She just looked at him with slightly pleading and scared expression. "Alright Red, if you won't come willingly…." He said snaking an arm around her waist and then tossing her over his shoulder he saluted Colin. "Don't worry I will bring her back a regular sex kitten."

Colin just laughed as he watched Blaise carry a rather harshly struggling Ginny; beating on his back and kicking her legs.

"Relax Red" he said seemingly unaffected by her ranting. "Save some for the bed room" Suddenly Ginny's face flushed white and she stopped struggling. "The um….. what?"

He was just chuckling to himself. "You heard me." He said enjoying the effects he was having on her.

Ginny didn't say anything for the rest of the trip to ….. where ever he was taking her. She was caught somewhere between shock, confusion, and excitement. Silently she tried to struggle but his grip was too strong. It seemed like they had been walking forever and he hadn't even gotten tired from carrying her. So she just gave in and trusted Colin on his judgment of teachers. I mean that bed room comment must be part of his lesson, right?

Blaise had noticed her stop struggling and a feeling of contentment washed over him. She really had changed a lot and had become really really attractive. He didn't really mind being the one to give her the last thing she needed for her new look; manipulation, control, power, and of course… sex appeal. Oh yes, he had a lot instore for the fiery redhead who's bum was merely inches from his face and whose smooth slender legs were wrapped under his arms.

He had meant what he said about the "bed room" however she read more into it than it than was meant but he was hoping she would. He wanted to scare her a little. It wouldn't have been any fun if he wasn't able to and he probably wouldn't have to teach her anything. His mind was swarming with excitement as he had come to their destination.

Straight ahead of the "Ginny's sex coach" was a large mahongandy door with a newly polished brass handle. Noticing they had stopped, Ginny struggled to get a look around. "Where are we?" she asked tentatively. "I have never seen this part of the train before. They had to be in the very back she thought noticing all the trunks pilled up around them.

"This, my little protégée, is the trains very own room of requirement." "Huh? Really? The train has a room of requirement?" "No we're not really here I was just joshin with ya" the boy retorted, sarcasm dripping from every word." "Ha ha, your hilarious. Can we just get this over. Whatever this is." She said.

"Whatever you say Red" he said putting her down and opening the door. Following him in she was amazed to see one of the largest fanciest bed room she had ever seen in her entire life. The whole room was furnished with furniture made from wood that was not unlike the door they had just come through. There was a roaring fire and a gigantic couch, a large canopy bed, there were cushions and pillows all over the place, and of course the whole thing was decorated in silver and dark green. Slytherin colors, she should have known.

Blaise was now sprraled out on the very comfortable looking bed, looking up at the cealing. Ginny was not sure exactly what to do at first. He did not look at her or say anything so streteched out on the couch; looking into the roaring fire.

After a couple of minutes she heard Blaise's voice drawling, "Ok weasley, so you wana take on Drake huh?" she nodded getting rather comfortable on the couch. "And have the attention of everyone in school. Well its not going to be easy. You can't just show up and expect people to fawn over you. Like I said you have to have a lot of control over your emotions or you will never be able to control anyone else."

Ginny sat up on the couch and looked straight at him. "Yes, yes you have been saying this over and over and I understand. Now just teach me, master, I am yours to be molded." She said rather lack lusterly.

"Ok weasley, then lets see what you've got. What you have learned from Colo." "Ok what do you have in mind" she said rather fearlessly, which surprised her. "Oh several things but first all you have to do is sit there. To answer your questions from before. Yes, your dear friend and I are mates cause he got me out of a tight spot this past summer when I got myself in deep shit at a club. I would have had the crap beat out of me if it weren't for him.

And yes I am part vella. The power which you were under was as a result of my vella energy. It works on any girl anywhere, rather handy thing actually." He said thinking dreamily to himself. "But anyway, you need to learn to resist it and that is the first thing I am going to teach you. You will need to be able to develop your own seductive energy but that will only come if you get strong enough to resist others energy. See vellas are born with this energy but it is not just limited to them. Anyone can learn they just harness the special magic that is hidden deep inside them. Every which or wizard posses an inner energy that can be harnessed but few know how to use it."

"Wow. And you can teach me to do that?" Ginny said looking at him excitedly, thinking about what she could do with such power. "Now don't get carried away weasley. It is hard work so you have to give me your full attention and do EVERYTHING I say. Deal?"

"Deal" she said looking at him seriously. "Um can I ask what how it works though. What else can you do with it? I mean can you make people do things like the crucitan curse." Suddenly Ginny felt bright green eyes boring into her and she felt a prikling sensation move down her spine. She couldn't move; she had no control of her body.

"Well, weaz." She heard his voice drawl. "Like I said before, it only works on women. Not that I would want it to work on guys. And it is a little different from the crusitan curse. You see…" she felt her suddenly stand up and walk toward him "Weasley, it works by tapping into your thoughts, playing on your deepest desires. That is how I get your attention and am able to control your mind, in a sense messing with peoples thoughts; which is something I will teach you to do." Closer and closer she came to bed until she stopped when she was standing next to his body. "Now making people do things" he said getting an evil glint in his eyes as her hands slowly rose to the hem of her shirt. "That is a special power only granted to vella."

Ginny was aware of everything he was saying and was able to process it but thoughts kept flowing through her mind that were not hers. Thoughts which were controlling her subconscious and causing her to loose control. After having stopped at his side she was interesting in what he was saying and did not notice the new command that was being sent to her. Looking into his eyes she could see a vivid picture in her mind.

He wants me to take off my shirt! she though panicking as her hands moved to the hem of her shirt. Oh gods, Blaise don't make me do this she though. Blaise immediately got her message and felt her panic. No one had been able to send messages back to him while under his control which made him rather curious. Alright Weasley, he thought, here is your test. Fight back, if you concentrate then you'll be able to break free. You have to clear your mind and concentrate. You can do it if you want to, just concentrate. But I am not going to go easy on you. I'll keep going to your stark naked if you don't succeed.

If she had had control, Ginny's eyes would be as big as galleons. The part of her mind she did have control of was buzzing with panic. HE IS GOING TO WHAT? But it was too late she was slowly lifting her shirt and he was laying there, hands behind his head, watching with an evil grin on his face.

Well, Weasley, I guess you don't care if I take a look ate exactly how much you have grown this summer. He thought raising his eyebrows at her. At this point her shirt was completely off and Blaise was thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her. Which made her half excited and half disgusted.

The next thing she new she was unhooking her bra and Blaise was extremely pleased with himself. Alright, Ginny get a hold of yourself. You can do this, she thought. But her mind was still not completely clear. She had butterflies in her stomach and she really did not want Blaise to see her bare breasted.

"Too late, Weasley" she heard a snide voice say in her mind. Oh shit, she thought. Like he said it was too late and now Ginny's bra was on the floor and she new exactly what was coming next. There was no way she was going to take off her skirt for him. "Oh yeah, prove it Weasley" she heard Blaise taunt her in her thoughts. As she started to slide her skirt down, now standing there in a thong.

Ok, now she was pissed. He was going to eat his words she thought. Taking a deep breath she shut everything out of her mind concentration on her inner strength. And to Blaise's surprise she had blocked out all the thoughts he was sending to him and she regained control of her subconscious.

Then after grabbing her clothes and getting dressed again; she walked right up to Blaise and slapped him across the face. And then glaring daggers at him thought, two can play at this game Zabini. What? He thought. She's talking to me through my thoughts without my interference. Then suddenly he felt the same prickling feeling she had felt and next thing you know Ginny was standing in front only in his boxers.

Letting him go from the trance, she fell over on the couch laughing. But all he could do was stare at her with his mouth hanging open. "How did you ….? You're not ……." "Part vella? No I am pretty sure I'm not. Maybe you are as good a teacher as Colin said" Looking him up and down she thought, gods he does has an amazing body, must be all that quiditch. Ugh… he is sooo hot" she giggled tossing him his clothes.

"Like what you saw Weasley?" he said slyly looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't flatter yourself Zabini. I was just getting you back." He laughed under his breath and looked straight into her eyes thinking to her, I heard what you were thinking. Love, you might wana turn off your power before thinking something personal.

Ok, fine I'll admit it, you have a nice body. But it is not like you don't know it anyway, I mean every girl in school in school is after you. She thought putting her hands up.

Well your not so bad yourself. He thought smiling at her; a genuine smile that did not seem sleazey or wicked. This exchange came as a great shock to her. Had Blaise actually treated her like a normal human being? An equal? Well, red I was impressed, you have a little more too learn 'non magically speaking' but soon you will and I will be on the same playing field, my princess. At this Ginny just laughed but the name sounded good to her.

After what seemed like no time at all Ginny and Blaise had bonded. Finding that Colin couldn't have been more right when he said that they had more in common than they thought. However while joking and sharing stories of their pasts Ginny was put through more 'lessons' in which Blaise had taught her how to bring out her seductive side and how to act with superiority. And to his surprise she had taken to everything rather easily and in no time had become a pro.

In those few hours of the train ride, she had learned everything she needed to know and after having watched her seduce a group of 7th year Ravenclaws he was over joyed with pride.

She was currently sitting in the middle of them telling a story as all of them started at her obviously not listening but giving her there full attentions. She was completely confident among the older boys and was completely in charge of the situation. Blaise decided that it was time for him to bring the newly radiating vixen back to Colin so that they could discuss the plan for the Feast.

So Blaise slid the compartment door open and motioned for her to come. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but we have to go babe." "Oh, so soon. Well boys sorry but I have to go" she said getting up. "Awh do you have to go" one of them wined. "Oh Eric don't worry, well talk later" she said winking at him. As she got to Blaise he snaked his arm around her waist. Ginny, you are amazing he thought to her. What can I say? she thought back, I had an amazing teacher.

Then too Blaise's surprise she wrapped her hands behind his neck and kissed him full on the lips which caught him off guard but he did not resist; kissing her back, slidding his tounge across her lips as to see entrance to her mouth which he got. And what seemed like for 5 min Blaise and Ginny kissed and then Ginny broke off and smiled at him and then turned to the dumbstuck and rather hurt looking Ravenclaws, "See ya round boys" she said seductively while closing the compartment door behing her and Blaise.

"Well, now red I do believe that the student is equal to the master. I can't wait to see the looks on all the faces of everyone at school. Now we just have to plan our entrance" he said slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't you mean the student exceeds the master she" said wickedly. "Oh no, not just yet there red. I am still the best he said standing at his full height and looking down at her. "What ever you say master." she said sarcastically as they walked off to meet Colin and compose their plan.

So what did you guys think. It definitely has been my favorite so far but let me know what you guys think. Ok so I didn't tell what happens at the feast yet but I felt like this was a necessary part of the story plus I know all of you love Blaise (I know he is a total hottie) and there were some rather……..interesting things that happened. So I don't feel bad.

I also didn't technically end with a cliffie but a little suspense never hurt anyone right? Anyway LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I depend on you guys to help me write a good story.

Oh yeah and nothing on the Tom Felton front yet. Dose anyone else have a connection to him? If you do you better let me know. Also I am still looking for british people reading this cause I need help on my dialogue. Also any guys reading this? Probably not but a girl can dream right. Hey if any of yall have guy friends that you could hook me up with that would be soo cool. I would love you forever. Just have them email me. Alright I'm outtie. TTYL hotties. And don't worry I am getting started on chapter 6. Review, review, review.

Love ya,

Fieryspirit


	6. a slight delay

Hey yall. Ok before you get too excited about this next chapter and the feast I am going to disappoint you yet again like I have at the end of every chapter. You see this that you are reading right now is just a message that I am sending to all my fans to give them a heads up as to the exhillerating chapter that is yet to come. Unfortunately it will not be out for a week, yes a week because I am going on vaca starting tomorrow and I don't know if I will be able to get to a computer.

I guess yall are pretty pissed right. But haven't I updated this story almost every day and given you exciting plot lines. I mean I love to write but come on people I do have a life you know. Now u know how much I love yall and I would never purposely leave you dangling by a cliffhanger, especially before the big entrance but I have no choice.

Now being the good author I am, I am actually giving you a heads up instead of leaving you in suspense. I love all my readers and I don't want to loose any of you so I hope you will be able to hang on until I get back. I will miss yall and this story but think of it this way, I will have more time to think up creative ideas instead of using them up everyday.

Anyway, I hope yall are having awesome summers and I will have something utterly fabulous when you get back. So just sit back and take a break from the story and like I said to my friend Napolean, dream sweet dreams of Blaise's rock hard bod dripping with sweat from the roaring fire behind him when Ginny made him take off his clothes. Ha ha ha ha. Oh , that is so hot!

If any of yall have a suggestion as to something that they would absolutely love to see happen in the coming chapters, send me it in a review. Alright I'm outie. TTYL.

Love ya,

Fireyspirit


	7. who is she

Hola Chikitas. Im back! Ok so I can not believe I haven't written in a year. This is crazy.

Anyway I know a bunch of you have been like crazy to hear about the "plan" yeah well I am working on it don't you worry your pretty little heads.

I appreciate all of you that wrote me comments and like my story so much and I am srry to keep you waiting. This chapter is for DPRRluvJ13 who inspired me to continue the story. You wrote the nicest review. Thanx Ur Awesome!

I have no idea if this chapter is going to meet expectations but I am building up to something big. Lets just say there is going to be a "big entrance" and a "big party" real soon and of course the appearance of our Slytherine hottie. So stay tuned and comment me biatches!

Luv ya, Fireyspirit.

Chapter Seven: Who is she?

As Ginny and Blaise walked down the hall joking and laughing and hanging all over each other they set the train on fire with rumors. It spread like wild fire from cabin to cabin. Every passer by that witnessed the two, especially the mysterious fiery vixen whom caught everyone's attention. Everyone they passed could be heard whispering "Whos that?" "She must be new" "She must be cool, she's new and she is already hanging out with Zabini"

For the most part Ginny had maintained a very low profile in school, hanging out with her close friends and spending hours in the common room hidding her shy demeanor behind a pile of books. So to Hogwarts student body, Ginny was well… just another face in the crowd, never standing out in anyway. Sure…. people knew her name or as Ron Weasely's little sister. And, although at the time she seemed completely lonely, it helped with her transformation. Because no one had really gotten to know her so, seeing her now, everyone though she was a new girl, giving her an air of mystery. She looked completely different and held an air of confidence that would never have been thought of mousy Ginny Weasley.

So the rumors flew, no one that passed the two had actually interacted with her or spoken to her, stories of a exotic foreign exchange student a French beauty or a wild and crazy girl from America filled the air, entering any ear that they could find. The plan had already been started and Ginny hadn't even begun to start. Ok so she batted her eye lashes, blew kisses, winked, and smiled at every guy that passed, even though Blaise expressed his disapproval with several eye rolls and sighs. Ginny was now a tremendous flirt and even though she did not posses vella powers, she had some sort of power that attracted anyone to her. As annoyed as he pretended to be, he knew that this new attitude was something he had released and he had to be a little proud. Plus she needed practice if she was going to claim her position at the top of Hogwarts A list.

Once they were about halfway to Colin's cabin, Blaise stopped, catching her by surprise. As a group of fifth year hufflepuff girls passed, he grabbed Ginny around her waist, pressed her against the wall and kissed her thoroughly on the lips, taking her breath away, then he tickled her stomach watching her giggle and seeing the jealous looks on the girls faces he winked at them giving him his killer smile. They all sighed and walked reluctantly away. "Bingo" Blaise said congratulating himself, doing a little victory dance. Ginny just laughed "seems like im not the only one that likes the attention." "Ok, so maybe I do, but you can't blame me can you. I mean how can I deny the ladies of my devastatingly good looks" he said pulling of his shirt to reveal his amazing six pac. Ginny just rolled her eyes, "wow, ok I think I have had my daily dose of testaseron for today.

Come on we have to get back to Colin we have like a ridiculous amount of work to do." "Ah well, you do. This is where I leave you my lady" he said kissing her hand, "next time I see you will be in the Great Hall but other than that your on your own." "Like I need you anyway." She said faking being hurt and then turning to go away. But before she left she notice something glittering out of the corner of her eye. Blaise was standing in front of a cabin that was very very different anyother one on the train, It was 3 times the sized of a normal cabin and had large doors made of fine mahogandy. The wood was carved intricately and was adorned with a lagged gold knocker in the shape of a serpant, On the top of the door in gold leaf was large M. Ginny turned to Blaise who was about to reach for the door knob and whispered to him as if afraid of being heard by the cabin's occupants. "Is that….?" She didn't even need to finish her question, he knew what she meant. "Yes" he breathed back.

Ginny and Blaise were now standing outside the lush cabin of the one and only serpant prince and king of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy. Blaise being Draco's right hand man did everything with Draco and was his sole confidant, therefore he was among the few that are allowed in this cabin as well as other various A listers upon being summoned. "I came up with the excuse that I was going to patrol the train for fresh …"meat" that would be worth pursuing, but I have already been gone for hours and he will start to get suspicious." "Yeah, deffinately. Don't want to keep his majesty waiting", she said starting to walk away. She had forgotten that she had not yet earned the right to be among the elite and that her new friendship with Blaise had to be put on hold until she retained her status. "Hey thanks for everything" she said kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Anything for my future queen" he said bowing before her. She laughed and punched his shoulder. Bouncing off toward Colin's cabin. Almost knocking into someone, "Oh srry" she giggled, winking at him. Leaving one very star struck 5th Griffy in her wake.

As she rounded the corner she found a beautiful blonde flirting with Seamus Finnigan. His back was to the wall and he in a complete trance , trapped by the girls impeccable flirting ability. As she watched the scene unfold she looked on with interest and a slight streak of jealosey wondering if she was going to have competition. But she had to hand it to her the girl was good, she was laughing at all seamus' stupid little jokes and playing with his hair making him feel like he had the control when really he was just putty in her hand.. But then she noticed the pixie tattoo on the girls lower back. "ALLIE!" The girl turned around completely shocked.

Ginny! OMG Ive missed you so much the girl said embracing the girl as the two jumped up and down and screamed. Seamus looked on with amusement and interest as he watched the two beauties hugged. Then suddenly he realized who the red head was, not believing his ears. Ginny? That's Ginny Weasly? Catching him watching them and noticing his confused and surprised expression, Allie turned around and walked directly over to Seamus flipping her hair. Hey Seamus she said batting her eyelashes do u mind giving us girls a little alone time nd I promise I'll make it up to you she said running her finger down his cheast. Then she leaned in close to his ear whispering things that made his eye go wide and Ginny giggle. And without question Seamus was gone and the girls were left alone.

"Well well well Allie, you haven't changed a bit. Still toying with boyz as usual." "Oh coarse darling" she said trying to speak with a british accent but failing miserably leaving both the girls in a fit of giggles.

You see Allie was one of Ginny's best friends who also happened to be Blaise's cousin and the new transfer student from America. The two had met through Blaise while Ginny was training to be a sex vixen and Allie just happened to be one. From the moment they met they became good friends and during their training Allie had taught Ginny everything she knew. Allie was basically ur typical American girl crazy and wild, always wanting to have fun and push the envelope. She was tan and blond and had the "body of a goddess," so to speak, which she used to her full advantage. But more importantly she had the personality that drew everyone to her especially guys. She had more sex appeal than Paris Hilton and Pamala Anderson combined and she knew how to manipulate any boy to do whatever she wanted. But then again maybe it helped that she was part vella like Blaise. But basically she was one of the main factors in Ginny's transformation and signifigant part of her pan.

"Gods Im gonna luv living here. British guys are so hot with there accents and everything….." Allie said dreamily but suddenly shaking it off. "So anyway Gin seems Im not the only one they're talking about seems like the plan is going perfectly. I can't wait till we make our entrance….. " She said giving Ginny a wink. "Now lets go find that cousin of mine" She said slipping her arm through Ginny's. "Now tell me about these Slytherine hotties of urs"

K yall, well hope you liked my new chapter. If you thought it was kinda rough and basically not as good as my other ones. Srry its been a lil while since ive written. But anyway thanks again for your support and suggestions u guys are my luvrs. Neway till next time………. Keep posting!


End file.
